


Sleep With Me

by sup_ma_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Eren Yeager, Breeding, Canon Era, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porn With Plot, Self-Lubrication, Thirsty Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi
Summary: When the basement floods, Eren is left without a place to sleep while his room is repaired. A jealous Captain Levi offers for the omega to sleep in his room.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 656





	Sleep With Me

Levi is not happy to be carrying a wet and shivering omega at the ass-crack of dawn. 

Last night, the area had been experiencing severe weather, with thunder that rattled the castle and lighting that illuminated the sky with the intensity of several suns. The rain was no joke either; any cracks in the castle walls would've resulted in immediate flooding. Levi had been confident that there were no cracks in the building. 

He had also been wrong.

There was a loud  _ crash _ , and suddenly, Levi could hear the sound of water quickly flooding the basement. He groaned and was about to go back to sleep when he realized that  _ Eren was in the basement.  _ He immediately shot out of bed and raced down the steps, snatching the omega out of bed and hauling ass back up to the main floor. It was a miracle Eren hadn't woken up after the crash. The poor kid would've panicked and possibly went titan.

When he'd reached safety, he couldn't help but take a look at the omega's sleeping face, which had managed to stay dry. Though he looked pretty pure while he was awake, Eren's sleeping face was unadulterated innocence. His doll-like eyes were peacefully shut, which unintentionally displayed his stunningly long eyelashes and near-perfect eyebrows. Eren's lips were the perfect shade of pink for his sun-kissed skin. They were full, slightly parted to allow deep breaths in and out of them. 

Levi felt his heart skip a beat. He quickly shook his head, removing the intrusive thoughts from his brain. Eren is a child, another brat that he has to watch over. 

Nothing more. Nothing less.

Now, he is watching in sympathy as a wide-awake Eren shivers violently, hugging himself to keep warm. They're waiting for Erwin so that he and Levi can figure out how to move forward. When the large, blond alpha enters the room, he immediately notices the boy's distress. 

"You can go into the bathroom, Eren. Help yourself to anything in there," he offers with a warm smile, reaching a hand up to ruffle the boy's hair. The omega blushes a bit. Levi feels himself wanting to growl in jealousy but manages to suppress it. There is no reason to be jealous.

"Thank you, sir," he replies with a grateful smile, rushing into the bathroom with the blush still plastered across his cheeks.

"Why didn't you offer him the bathroom sooner?" Erwin chastises Levi, taking a seat behind his desk.

"It's your bathroom. I didn't want you to be pissed with me."

"You shouldn't have let that poor omega shiver. Eren could've gotten sick."

"Whatever, Shitty Brows. What the hell are we going to do about the basement?" Levi snaps, wanting to change the subject. He didn't like being criticized, especially by another alpha in regards to an omega.

"Well," the other alpha starts, rubbing his temples. "The basement wall's repair can start as soon as it stops raining, which will be within the hour, according to Hange. The problem is that it will take until tomorrow afternoon to dry, meaning that we will need to find another place for Eren to sleep tonight."

Levi can smell the desire in Erwin's scent; he'd smelled it the first time Erwin had ever laid eyes on Eren. Clearly, the blond wants the omega to sleep in his quarters with him. Levi will not have that; he has to protect Eren from Erwin's impure intentions. 

"He can sleep in my bed. He is my responsibility, after all."

"That seems risky, Levi. We both know that Eren is  _ quite _ the omega. His scent is powerful."

"Tch," Levi responds, rolling his eyes in his usual bored manner. "Eren is still a brat, regardless of his status. No brat can break my resolve."

"Alright, Levi. I'm trusting you to keep your word."

"When have I ever been known not to?"

In the back of his mind, a voice is telling him not to invite Eren into his bed. Levi ignores it, though. He doubts Eren will want to sleep in the same bed as him anyway.

~~~~~

Levi is right. When bedtime rolls around, Eren asks to sleep on the floor instead. However, Levi finds himself not allowing it.

"What kind of alpha would I be if I allowed an omega to sleep on the floor while I slept in a bed? You'll be sleeping in the bed with me."

What is he thinking? He should be jumping at any opportunity to keep from possibly embarrassing himself. However, his instincts will not allow him to mistreat the omega.

"But Captain!"

"No, Eren. My word is final. Now, you can use my bathroom to wash up before we sleep."

The omega casts his gaze to the floor, moping to the bathroom. Levi's heart pangs with guilt and his instincts berate him for upsetting the omega.

"Do you want a snack or something?" Levi offers, subconsciously trying to get back on the omega's good side. 

"I'll take a tart. And maybe water, if possible," Eren mumbles in response, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. The raven sighs, turning on his heel and heading down to the mess hall.

"Good evening, Captain Levi," a feminine voice starts. Levi turns to see Petra, a beta with strawberry-blonde hair and round, brown eyes. She must be on kitchen duty.

"Good evening," the alpha replies in his usual dry tone. "My usual, a bottle of water, and the largest strawberry tart you have."

"A strawberry tart?" Petra questions. "The only person I know of who likes strawberry tarts is--"

"He's staying in my room for the night since the basement flooded. I figured I'd grab him something as well."

"But why a large one specifically?"

"It's not what you think it is, Ral. Merely a nice gesture."

So maybe it was a  _ bit  _ more than that. Give the guy a break.

"Alrighty then, sir."

~~~~

When Levi returns to his quarters, the scents of arousal and slick flood his nostrils. He believes himself to be hallucinating until soft moans accompany the scents.

"A-Ah, Captain..."

Levi sets the snacks down on his desk and follows his nose, which leads him to the bathroom, the same one that Eren is currently in. Gently, the alpha presses his ear to the door.

"F-Fuck, Levi! T-Touch me,  _ please _ ," Eren cries. Levi feels his heart rate pick up, and his breathing becomes shallow. He resists the urge to open the door, not wanting to scare the omega away. But God, what Levi wouldn't give to watch the omega touch himself.

Soon, lewd squelches start to accompany the soft moans, which only turns Levi on more. He can imagine Eren down on his knees, fingers buried deep into his dripping cunt. The omega is probably hunched over himself, gorgeous eyes squeezed shut and plump lips loose around a constant stream of moans. His hair is probably a mess, too, pieces falling from his usual messy bun to stick to his forehead, which is likely slick with sweat.

Levi can't help himself as he opens the door to the bathroom.

A sudden girly scream rips him from his trance-like state, and his eyes widen as the scent of embarrassment permeates the bathroom.

"I'm sorry!" Levi blurts out, slamming the door shut and moving as far away from the bathroom as possible.

Eren doesn't exit the bathroom for another hour, and when he does, his gaze never leaves the floor. The scent of embarrassment is still emanating off them both.

"I apologize for earlier, Eren."

"It's fine, sir. I'm sorry for being so loud. I probably disturbed you," Eren replies, stiffly sitting in an empty chair.

_ Disturbed?  _ Levi thinks to himself.  _ More like aroused. _

"I got your tart and water."

Levi stands from his place on the bed, grabbing the tart and water from his desk and handing them to the omega. Eren looks up at him with a grateful smile.

"Strawberry. My favorite. Thank you, captain."

Time moves in slow motion for Levi. He can't help but stare as Eren blushes, the same blush he'd had when Levi walked in on him masturbating an hour ago. His beautiful chocolate locks look so soft and pullable. His gorgeous, viridian eyes blink up at him with almost child-like innocence; Levi knows now that this omega is far from innocent.

Levi wants, and he wants badly. 

"You're welcome, omega," Levi answers before he can stop himself. 

Generally, alphas only refer to an omega as his or her status when they're either trying to court or subdue said omega. Levi prays that Eren hadn't heard him.

"Sir?" the brunet questions, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head in curiosity. Levi's prayers never work out.

"Nothing."

"But I could've sworn I heard you say--"

"I didn't say anything. Drop it, Eren," Levi snaps, his voice unintentionally raising in volume.

Eren winces at the sudden volume change, and Levi's heart immediately pangs with guilt. He's never seen Eren appear so small.

"I'm sorry, sir."

~~~~~

All of Levi's want for the omega comes to a head as they lay in bed together. His face is fully relaxed, radiating that same unadulterated innocence as it had earlier that morning. Eren is out like a light, soft snores escaping those plump, parted lips. His sun-kissed skin glows in the light from the single candle in the room.

What  _ really  _ pushes Levi over the edge is Eren's scent.

Because the omega is fully relaxed, his natural scent floods Levi's nostrils, making his cock ache with desire. The smell is flowery, reflecting Eren's natural innocence and child-like charm. His scent also holds notes of citrus, reflecting Eren's natural piquancy. Levi has noticed that, though Eren's personality is quite sharp, it is stimulating.

Eren has definitely stimulated the alpha. Levi wants to stimulate him back.

Right as the raven is about to reach out to caress Eren's face, a soft and sleepy whisper escapes the boy's lips.

"C-Captain..."

Levi watches Eren shift until he is lying on his stomach, hips slowly rutting against the mattress. The alpha growls lowly, his hand snaking down to the omega's ass instead. Previously, he'd wanted to lovingly stroke the omega's face. Now, he wants to pound Eren's insides in the most animalistic manner possible.

Slowly, Levi moves to drape his body along Eren's, resting his hardening length on the omega's plush ass. Both men are only wearing boxers, so it's easy for Levi to sandwich his cock between Eren's cheeks, rutting against the omega's slickened hole. 

Eren lets out another soft moan, this one sounding much more awake than the last.

"F-Fuck... Alpha."

Eren's words only push Levi to go further. The alpha pulls Eren's boxers down to reveal his shapely tan ass. He uses one hand to pull the cheeks apart, admiring the quivering hole that is shiny with slick. 

The alpha pulls down his own boxers, his fully-erect cock springing out. He returns to grinding his cock between the plump cheeks. The head of his cock repeatedly catches on Eren's rim, pulling louder moans from the omega. Levi is nearly certain that Eren is awake, but he can't bring himself to care. 

"Lift your hips and get on your knees," the alpha commands, leaning back to give Eren plenty of space to shift. The omega obeys quickly, lifting his ass into the air and presenting for the alpha. The angle causes slick to run down the omega's thighs.

"C-Captain... P-Please touch me! It hurts," Eren whimpers, reaching back to spread himself for his captain. Levi growls lowly, taking two fingers and circling the omega's rim. When the pads of his fingers were moistened with slick, he presses them in to the hilt. 

Eren's walls are tight, tighter than Levi had anticipated. The tightness paired with the almost scorching heat and the abundant slick had created a perfect environment for Levi to lose himself in.

But first, he has to get his cock in.

Levi slides his fingers out slowly before pushing back in, scissoring his fingers to loosen the omega faster. Eren can only pant and whimper below him, the boy's thighs trembling with impatience that Levi can pick up in his scent.

Speaking of Eren's scent, the once flowery smell has been replaced with pure vanilla. The aroma, mixed with Eren's natural citrus, makes Levi's cock harder than it's ever been. He's never been in the presence of such a tantalizing scent.

"L-Levi, please! I want your cock!" Eren blurts, rutting back onto the alpha's fingers. "I want you to fuck me until I can't think!"

Levi is trying to hold back. He doesn't want to hurt Eren, but the omega is making it increasingly harder for Levi to control himself.

"But you're still--"

"I'll loosen faster if you just fuck me!"

Fine. If Eren wants a hard fuck, who is Levi to deny him?

The alpha slides his fingers from the omega's dripping hole, using the slick on them to coat his cock. Both hands are planted on Eren's hips, and the head of Levi's cock is lined up with his begging hole. Levi doesn't ask if Eren is ready before pushing in and slamming his pelvis against Eren's soft ass, creating a wet slap that echoes in the room. The slap is accompanied by Eren, wailing for Levi to  _ fuck him _ !

Eren is tighter around Levi's cock than he was around the alpha's fingers, so it takes much more time and energy to slip in and out. However, the friction against his cock is reward enough for him to keep going. He continues the slow pace, pulling long moans from both himself and the writhing omega below him.

"Alpha!" Eren whines, his back arching impossibly. Levi guesses that his cock has found Eren's prostate, so he keeps the same angle with his next few thrusts, eliciting the same high-pitched whines.

Soon, Eren is loose enough for Levi to pick up the pace. His fingernails dig into Eren's supple hips as he starts to pound into the omega, his inner alpha howling at the sensation of finally being able to fuck Eren in earnest. 

Levi is caught off guard when Eren starts to push his hips back in time with Levi's rough thrusts.

"Oh, what's this?" the alpha teases, using one of his hands to plant a rough smack onto the omega's ass cheek. "You're pushing back on me like a bitch in heat."

"A-Ah! L-Levi! More!" Eren pleads, pushing his hips back faster. Levi easily matches the brunet's speed, squeezing the boy's hips to obtain a better grip. He's sure that Eren's tan hips will be bruised by the time they're done, but the idea of leaving a mark on Eren's otherwise perfect skin sends Levi reeling.

The sounds of their lovemaking permeate the room. Eren's hole squelches with each thrust, his slick coating Levi's cock and balls. The moisture between them also causes a filthy slapping sound each time Levi's pelvis and Eren's backside meet. Eren's moans are louder than anything, filling Levi's ears like the sweetest melody. 

The alpha is entranced.

His hips don't slow as he drapes his body along Eren's. His hands move from the omega's hips and make their home elsewhere: one on Eren's nipple and the other on the boy's neck, gripping it firmly but loosely. He licks the shell of Eren's ear, groaning into it lowly.

"God, you're sucking me in so well. You're so wet and tight for me."

"G-Gonna cum!"

"Already? I haven't even been fucking you for ten minutes. Did you really get  _ that _ worked up?"

Though he's teasing Eren, Levi can feel his orgasm building too. He blames it on Eren. The omega's scent fills Levi's lungs with each breath he takes. Eren's sobs of pleasure fill his ears, driving him to drill into the omega harder and faster. The taste of Eren's skin floods his mouth as he kisses the boy's neck. 

"L-Levi! Knot me,  _ please _ !"

"Knot you? You really want me to stuff your tight little hole with my fat knot? I don't know; it might be too big for you. Maybe I should just pull out--"

"No!" Eren rebuts, pushing himself back harder. "I want it!"

"Beg for it," Levi purrs, snaking one hand down to stroke at Eren's neglected cock. The head is soaked with both slick and precum, providing lubrication for Levi to stroke it in time with his brutal thrusts.

"A-Alpha! I want your big fat knot to stuff my little hole! I want you to fill me up with your cum, please!"

"Such sweet cries. I'll indulge you this time."

Who is Levi kidding? He wouldn't have denied Eren of anything right now. 

Within the next few thrusts, Eren is sobbing his orgasm, hot ropes of sticky cum coating Levi's ceaselessly-moving hand. Eren's orgasm causes his hole to tighten and pulsate, coaxing Levi's orgasm out of him. 

Levi pounds his hips against Eren as his knot pops in, eliciting a grateful sob from Eren and a pleasured groan from Levi. The alpha doesn't stop humping Eren until his orgasm is over, his instincts pushing him to nestle his cum as deep inside the omega as possible.

Levi rolls over onto the dry side of the bed, taking Eren with him. They cuddle for the rest of the night, even after Levi's knot deflates.


End file.
